


Paris

by godlisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlisa/pseuds/godlisa
Summary: (reupload) A lazy morning in a Parisian hotel.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> re-upload on a different account bc i want to post my kpop (bp) fics over here mwah

It was Lisa who woke first with her head buried in the crook of Jennie's neck, who's soft skin was glowing in the morning light that seeped through the curtains. She felt somewhat groggy from last night after arriving in Paris, since she had insisted on making her and Jennie's first night memorable. After all, she was the ultimate romantic, and they were in Paris. Lisa had taken her to a stunning restaurant that overlooked the Eiffel Tower where the lights glistened like stars on a clear night and the two of them ate until their heart's content and drank until their vision had gone hazy.  


"Let's go," Jennie had whispered to Lisa across the candlelit table when they had one too many drinks and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Of course the younger woman could never refuse such an offer. She was wrapped around Jennie's little finger. So they returned to their hotel room and certainly made it a night they would never forget.  


Jennie slept soundly as Lisa looked back fondly on their romantic evening. She buried her head further into the brunette and took a breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her and traced love letters on her tan skin, causing light goosebumps to form across her body. The taste of Jennie was still dancing on Lisa's lips. Sweet, salty, musky.  


Lisa exhaled, tilting her head back to watch Jennie sleep and wondered how in the hell she got so lucky. To spend time in the most romantic city with the love of her life. A gentle kiss was placed on the tip of Jennie's nose and she stirred, her eyelashes fluttering open and looking slightly dazed.  


"Good morning," Jennie grinned, her voice a little husky. The two shared a soft kiss and Lisa pulled the smaller girl closer to her, inhaling her scent once more as she peppered kisses along her jawline, her neck, her collarbones. She's addicted. Absolutely smitten.  


"That tickles," Jennie giggled. Lisa hummed questioningly then, lowering her hands towards Jennie's bare stomach and inching her fingers closer to the spot that makes her burst into a fit of gasps and laughter.  


"That tickled? How about this?" Lisa smirked as she captured the brunette's wrists in one hand and began to tickle her stomach relentlessly with the other, causing Jennie to yelp and squirm until she was gasping for breath.  


"Stop! Stop! I'm gonna die Lisa, I'm gonna die!" she panted, laughing uncontrollably and Lisa never wanted the moment to end. Jennie wiggled her way out of Lisa's grasp and lept out of bed, much to Lisa's disappointment. She whined at the loss of Jennie's warm body next to hers and pouted. "Hey! Get back here! I miss you already."  


Jennie stopped in her tracks and turned back to the other woman. "You want me? Then you have to come and get me." And suddenly Lisa felt a little flustered at Jennie's words, not to mention how flawless she looked with not a single item of clothing on. It took Lisa's breath away for a brief second and Jennie must have noticed, because she sent Lisa a quick wink, turned around, and strutted to the en suite.  


Lisa heard the sound of water switch on in the bathroom and she sat up for a second, questioning herself, then collapsed back into the soft bed with a huff. She sighed audibly, too comfortable to move. "Jennie!"  


A faint giggle came through the crack of the door and Lisa cursed aloud to herself. Cursed Jennie for being too damn addictive. Cursed the bed for being too damn comfortable, and cursed herself for being too easily persuaded to get up and get into the damn shower with her.  


It was several minutes before she finally gave in and shuffled herself out of bed to join her lover. She walked in to find Jennie's hair and face completely lathered in shampoo and Lisa couldn't help but laugh out loud for catching her out. She hopped into the shower and attacked Jennie with a backhug, making sure to not get any shampoo in her eyes. Jennie leaned back into the hug, their bodies flush against each other in the heat of the shower and it was perfect.  


"Let me wash your hair," Lisa cooed as she lifted her hands to the smaller girl's hair, beginning to massage it, and Jennie let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.  


"So good," Jennie murmered, her head bowed, following the drops of soap dripping from her head down into the drain. She smiled to herself at the intimate scene between the two of them, never wanting it to end. Hoping this is what their lives will be like in years to come.  


Lisa rinsed the shampoo off and placed Jennie's hair to one side, moving her hands to massage Jennie's neck, shoulders, the top of her back as she placed soft kisses after each touch.  


"You are so beautiful," Lisa breathed against Jennie's skin. Intoxicated, addicted. She never wanted to let go.  


Jennie hummed and pulled Lisa further into her, slotting together like two puzzle pieces as they stood in silence for some moments, letting the water pour down on them so they felt like the only people left in the universe. And Lisa felt that they truly were, for that moment.  


Jennie lifted her hand and turned her face to cup Lisa's cheek from behind and kissed her. Kissed her with so much love and tenderness that Lisa felt her knees weaken. She sighed against Jennie's lips as the brunette pulled away smiling goofily.  


"Alright, enough of this, I'm aching too much from last night," Jennie spoke as she turned to face Lisa. She noticed Lisa's sodden bangs sticking messily to her forehead and chuckled lightly, attempting to somewhat fix them, but ended up capturing their lips together once more. Lisa teased Jennie then, biting her lower lip but pulled away almost immediately, much to Jennie's disappointment. She was smiling triumphantly. "I thought you said 'enough'."  


"Shut up," Jennie joked, slapping Lisa's arm lightly and turned to switch the shower off. It was a brisk shower, but the two of them didn't mind. Lisa stepped out first, holding her hand out for the brunette as she stepped onto the matt. They dried off together and kissed lazily, Lisa not bothering to put on clothes yet since they would probably be spending most of the morning in bed.  


"Join me," Lisa mumbled as she climbed back into the soft duvet and covering her entire body apart from her adorable puppy eyes and damp hair. Jennie couldn't resist. She leaped into bed wearing one of Lisa's oversized shirts and snuggled into her.  


"I'm hungry," Jennie spoke in her baby voice that Lisa couldn't handle.  
"Too cute!" Lisa squealed, pulling back to pinch Jennie's soft cheeks, unable to help herself. "You wanna order?"  


Jennie nodded into the pillow, stretching her arm out to reach the phone. They decided to order the stereotypical croissants and baguettes along with coffee for them to share and spent the rest of the morning in their own little bubble, locking themselves away from the rest of the world before they returned to their busy schedules once again.


End file.
